Loin de tout Ça
by Elenne
Summary: "A la réception, l'employé leur avait donné une clé de chambre sans même les regarder, et quand ils avaient ouvert la porte c'était un lit double: leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord et sans mot dire, d'arrêter de perdre du temps." Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh. Ecrit pour le SINTE n 8.
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à monsieur Stephen King, et je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Le texte décrit des relations amoureuses entre un monsieur et une dame, qualifiables de graphiques. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas.

Cette fiction a été écrite pour la huitième édition du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy (cf. mon profil). L'image-prompt était la suivante : sex-positivity(point)tumblr(point)com(slash)post(slash)34351702744

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

 **Loin de tout Ça**

Ils avaient chargé leurs valises dans la voiture et donné une dernière accolade aux copains ; l'absence d'Eddie planait comme un nuage noir au-dessus des têtes de tout le monde, alors ils n'avaient pas traîné. Ils avaient roulé longtemps, se relayant au volant, jusqu'à ce que la nuit fût prête à tomber et que l'air fraîchît : alors Bev avait garé la voiture sur le parking d'un motel, juste après une pancarte qui indiquait « Montpelier ». A la réception, l'employé leur avait donné une clé de chambre sans même les regarder, et quand ils avaient ouvert la porte c'était un lit double: leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, et ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord et sans mot dire, d'arrêter de perdre du temps. Ben avait quand même tenu à prendre une douche, à cause peut-être de certaine pudeur vieille de vingt-sept ans qui lui donnait envie de paraître à son avantage.

\- T'es mignon, avait ri Beverly lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

\- Bip-bip, avait-il rétorqué avant de fermer la porte.

Lorsqu'il la rouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une des serviettes immaculées du motel autour de la taille, Beverly somnolait déjà sous la courtepointe matelassée à la vague couleur bronze, la tête posée sur le poignet. La rondeur de son autre bras, nu et très blanc, les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son épaule avaient quelque chose d'attendrissant.

La bouche de Bev avait le goût de la cigarette qu'elle avait fumée par la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, quelques heures plus tôt ; ses cheveux roux sentaient un mélange de shampooing, de parfum féminin et d'autre chose, de plus personnel, qui était _elle_ , et qui avait toujours eu le don de faire irrémédiablement perdre la tête à Ben Hanscom.

\- Je suis pas propre, moi, protesta-t-elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, juste sous son oreille.

\- T'occupe, marmonna-t-il, occupé à repousser le couvre-lit.

Elle glissa une main dans son dos, puis plus bas, détachant la serviette, posa l'autre main sur son torse, le repoussa doucement, se redressa. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit l'affreuse balafre en forme de H qui creusait sa peau au niveau de l'estomac, et Ben se sentit comme si elle touchait quelque chose _à l'intérieur_ de lui : c'était très intense, presque trop, et sa respiration s'accéléra, non seulement à cause du désir mais aussi de quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à de la peur. Il attrapa son poignet, porta sa main à ses lèvres, embrassa le bout de ses doigts, puis sa paume, puis l'intérieur de son bras, suivit le mont de son épaule, redescendit vers sa poitrine. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais il sentait qu'elle le regardait. Elle le regardait toujours quand il se pencha et prit le bout de son sein dans sa bouche, puis quand il la fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules et il continua de descendre, dessinant un chemin de baisers qui serpentait le long de ses côtes : il sentait sous ses lèvres le lent mouvement de sa respiration, calme et profonde. Il y eut une rupture lorsqu'il parvint à son nombril.

\- Ben.

Il descendait toujours sans avoir l'air de l'entendre ; alors elle laissa une main glisser jusqu'à son menton et le força à relever la tête.

\- Ben, fais pas ça. C'est... c'est...

\- T'aimes pas ? s'enquit-il ; et son regard n'exprimait que le calme et une espèce de joie tranquille. Il n'y avait dans les yeux de Ben Hanscom aucune trace de ce désir de posséder, d'asservir, qu'elle avait vu briller tant de fois dans ceux de Tom.

 _Salope._

Il n'y avait pas non plus cette urgence ni cette nostalgie qu'elle avait décelées dans le regard du Grand Bill, quelques jours plus tôt.

 _C'est une connerie, Bev._

\- T'aimes pas ? redit Ben.

Elle reposa les mains sur ses épaules, avala sa salive et s'obligea à respirer et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de penser quoi que ce soit elle avait hoché la tête en un mouvement qui aurait aussi bien pu vouloir dire « si » que « non » ou « j'en sais rien » ou « j'ai un peu mal aux cervicales » et alors il repoussa doucement sa main, posa une des siennes sur chacune de ses cuisses, plongea vers le triangle roux et bouclé qu'elle cachait ordinairement sous des culottes en dentelle, et il l'embrassa _là._

\- Oh putain, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

Et oui, _oh putain_ , et ça n'avait rien de très romantique mais enfin elle avait presque quarante ans et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu ignorer l'existence de ce truc jusqu'à présent. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus que liquide en bas, et que la langue de Ben tirait sur un fil raccroché à une boule de chaleur, tout au fond de son ventre, qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait, et que ça allait finir par exploser.

\- Oh putain ! redit-elle alors qu'il accélérait, et elle le _sentit_ plus qu'elle ne l'entendit se marrer en contrebas – et son souffle contre sa chair provoqua quelque chose qui fit se dresser tout ce qui était dressable sur un corps de femme. Il ôta l'une de ses mains de la cuisse où il l'avait posée, poussa deux doigts en elle et elle eut un spasme, ne sachant plus si elle voulait serrer les jambes pour les garder à l'intérieur ou les écarter pour sentir encore mieux ce qu'il faisait avec sa bouche, et avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision elle sentit qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus rien contrôler et puis la boule de chaleur au fond de son ventre explosa.

Elle avait les jambes en coton et la tête très légère – comme si elle avait trop bu mais sans aucune perspective de gueule de bois – mais elle eut quand même la présence d'esprit de le forcer à se relever, et quand elle prit sa bouche ce fut lui qui hésita. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge, puis s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, et quand elle le fit entrer en elle, remuant les hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour, elle l'embrassa encore.

Elle roula sur le côté, le dégageant d'elle ; il se colla à son dos, à ses fesses, à ses cuisses, à ses jambes, referma ses mains sur les siennes. Et tout alla bien.


End file.
